The Boy and The Butterfly
by GabrielleWeasley17
Summary: While most of the world ships Luna with Neville, I ship Luna with Dean Thomas. This is the story of their friendship and romance. It begins at the beginning of The Final Battle, and it is rated M for later chapters. This is my first story so PLEASE read, review, and most of all, enjoy! 1/13/13: this story is on hold for right now, but I will continue it soon! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

Just a little note: this is my first story. I'm a poet, not a story-writing writer so any advice and reviews is a great way to help me. I'm a huge Potterhead so help from my fellow Potterheads is appreciated and respected. My page on Facebook is When In doubt, turn to Harry Potter (or page 394) WhenInDoubtTurnToHarryPotter orPage394?ref=hl -there's the link :)

Also, please remember, despite how much I wish, I do not own the Harry Potter series, stories, and characters. J.K. Rowling is that queen. This story is about Dean and Luna. On page 604 of the Deathly Hallows, right before the battle, Dean offered Luna his hand. They had been through quite a bit together in the last few weeks before that so while everyone is shipping Luna with Neville, I'm shipping her with Dean :) -The nice, average guy, with the sexy, quirky nerdette.

Chapter 1: Preparations

Harry had just announced it— They were fighting! Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Pheonix, finally together at last, the same organization, just two generations of it, banding together…for the greater good. For what they believed in. For love. For truth. For friendships and futures. This was it, everything was changing, twenty years from now, poor, bored teenagers would have to sit through this extra unit of wizarding history with Professor Binns. Dean chuckled at this thought. His heart jumped with adrenalin, excitement, and fear. His life and his friends' lives were in even more danger now. All the violence of the past months, the past years, really, was about to become concentrated on the grounds of this old, old, noble school.

As he thought, Dean looked around the room. His friends' faces reflected the butterflies in his stomach and the excitement and fear pumping through his heart. His eyes landed on Luna Lovegood. She was staring around the room, dreamily. Her face didn't reflect the same uneasiness as everyone elses; she was calm, ready to take on whatever came next. Dean was almost used to this now, though. He'd spent the last few weeks with her since escaping Malfoy Manor. She never stopped amazing him. She always made him smile. He smiled now too, thinking of how she always brings out the best in him. He'd known who she was during the whole time they had been to school together but he had never known her. Not until now anyway.

People started rushing towards the Room of Requirement's exit. Excitement and fear growing as they headed towards the great hall and the beginning of...of what? How would things turn out? Dean hadn't thought until now, what if they didn't win? Dean took a deep breath and reminded nervous body, everything would be ok as long as they stayed true to their hearts. He had learned this from watching Harry through the years. Now he was going to use what he had learned.

He blinked and came back to the present, away from his anxious mind. Luna was a little ways behind him on her way out. He stoped to wait and as she approached, he held out his hand to her. "Come on, Luna." She took his hand and he felt a weird happy, warmth spread through his body. He smiled and knew, he would be ok and so would Luna.

They were out in the corridors now, Students from the other houses were filing out of their dormitories to the great hall. Many of them looked scared or confused. As he moved with those students and the rest of the fighters, he quietly said a prayer to himself. 'Please, God, help us stay true to our hearts, and as safe as we can while in harms way. Protect these students' families and get them off Hogwart's grounds and to safety quickly.' He felt a little odd praying so quickly in such a crowded place, but oh well, he sighed, they could use all the help they could get. He knew many of his classmates had no religion, but his mother was a muggle and she had taken him to the quaker meeting down the street from their home about once a month when he was younger. She always said that it was good to know there was God to lean on just in case he ever needed the big man, especially since Dean's father had left so early on. Dean thought of his father then. He wondered what happened to him. He never knew if his father was wizard or not. With another sigh, he told himself he'd find his father if he survived this war.

The houses had all filed out of the great hall and fighters were being divided up to go to other parts of the castle. Voldemort had spoken to them all already, demanding Harry before midnight. Time was running out before the violence really broke out. He looked up at Kingsley and felt a wave of inspiration wash over him. Kingsley was so strong and intelligent, Dean had always admired him, and now he was going to fight with him. Together they would fight for peace.

Luna was in Kingsley's group. Dean caught her eye and smiled. The way she smiled back, reassured him, he would see her again soon. With that, he looked to his group leaders, the Weasley twins. "There are seven hidden passageways into the castle, we need to seal them. Once they're taken care of, we can join the others to fight," George Weasley said to them all. He looked at his brother with a wicked grin, " Fred, how best do you recommend we seal them? Any quick muggle tricks up your sleeve?"

"Aw, Georgie! Of course! Have you already forgotten your newest invention?" Fred winked at his brother playfully. Dean felt a little less nervous, listening to these two jokesters banter. He could always trust the Weasley's to lighten the mood.

George smiled broadly, an excited glint in his eye and turned to his group. "Alrighty guys and gals, here's the plan. We've got this new spell. Were stilling working on perfecting it, but right now, it is exactly what we need."

"The spell is Currentis Auferet. Repeat after me, Currentis Auferet," Fred told the group, looking around at them.

"Currentis Auferet, Currentis Auferet!" The group repeated.

Dean felt his excitement increase as he said the words. The twins still hadn't told them what it did yet, though. "So? What does it do? How should we use it?"

"Point your wand at the space you want to seal and before you say the spell, brace yourself. That's where it needs improving, you see. The spell fills the space with thick, heavy, un-penetrable rubber... But that's not what we're having a problem with. You see, whenever we cast the spell, we get thrown away from it. It's like one of those giant bouncy ball things that muggle children play with— but we're the one that bounce back!" George looked overjoyed by this bit of information as if it was the most brilliant spell he had created, which at the current moment, it was.

"So if someone tries to come in through that passage, they'll be thrown back?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"Exactly!" Fred replied, a wide, excited grin on his face.

Cool! Dean thought. So now where were these passage ways? His question was answered before he could ask though, and when the group had been notified of each location, they split up to block them quickly. They decided not to seal one of the passages, the Whomping Willow was planted right over it's entrance so nobody would use it. With that, Dean set off out of the hall with Roger Davis to go seal an entrance over the one eyed witch statue. As they left the hall, Dean got one last glance of Luna before they went opposite directions. Her long, blond, tasseled hair all knotted up into a messy bun to keep loose strands from falling infront of her gentle and kind face.

Davis looked at him and sighed as they walked down the corridor, "well this isnit, huh? The moment we've all been waiting for."

Dean nodded. This was it.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

Chapter 2: Shock

Dean was exhausted. He had never felt so much pain or used so much energy at once. He was sure he had broken his rib. Madame Pomfrey was mending his most severe injuries because of a break in the fighting. As he sat on the steps in the great hall that led up to where the teachers usually sat, he had a clear view of the other injured fighters and the fighters who hadn't survived. He was raking the room with his eyes, desperately searching for Luna, when he saw Harry enter the Great Hall.

Dean watched as Harry took one, horrified, heart-wrenching look towards the lifeless bodies closest to the entrance. Dean followed Harry's gaze, hoping it was no one they knew, but knowing it would be. Shock flooded Dean's veins. One right after the other, in the same row, lay his old DADA professor, Remus Lupin with his wife, Tonks, but next to them was the largest shock. Dean struggled to see since so many people were crowding the body, but as he took in the bright red hair of the people around it, his stomach caught in his throat. Just as he was about to turn away, one of the Weasleys shifted...and Dean saw the body. Fred Weasley lay there. Motionless. Lifeless. Dean turned his head just in time to avoid puking all over Lavender Brown, who was passed out a couple steps below him. Dean couldn't believe it. He had spent so much time around Fred and George. He had even dated their sister briefly. Dean shivered with the shock and pain.

Immediately after entering the hall, Harry turned on his heel and left. That was the last time Dean saw Harry until Voldemort announced Harry's death.

Dean just saw Luna to the left of where he sat, across the hall. Luna was bruised and scratched but mainly uninjured, but Deans thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort's magically magnified voice as he cut in to the pain-filled silence that engulfed the Great Hall. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed while trying to escape, while you laid down your lives for him. We bring you his body, as proof that your hero is dead. The Battle is won."

Again, the shock forced Dean's stomach into his throat, but now he had nothing left inside it to throw up now. He felt his heart drop to his feet. There was absolutely no way Harry could be dead. Dean raised his head to find Luna in the hall again. She was still in the same place, but the look of shock and disbelief that painted her face made him look away. He couldn't handle it.

As Dean had sat there in disbelief, Voldemort had kept talking. Now people were beginning to leave the Great Hall as Voldemort's high, evil voice said, "Come." Dean followed the other fighters as they made their way into the Entrance Hall and outside the front doors of Hogwarts.

As the first few fighters passed through the great, oak front doors, Dean heard them. Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the crowd with so much pain and shock that Dean was sure his heart had cracked in two. As he heard the voices of Ron and Hermione and Ginny let out mangled screams of shock and horror, Dean's body sprang with life. He had to see Harry's body to believe any of this could be true. He pushed the people blocking his way so he could run to the front. Just as he reached the front line of people and could see Voldemort's tall, slender, evil frame, and red eyes, Voldemort yelled out, "SILENCE!" As quickly as if someone had stupefied him, Dean stopped. He couldn't move his feet; all he could do was look around and wince with shock as Voldemort demanded Hagrid set Harry down in front of everyone at Voldemort's feet. Dean looked to his left to see Luna only a few meters from him. She looked him straight in the eye as tears of shock ran down her cheeks.

Dean couldn't stop himself, the look of Luna crying gave him the strength to pull his feet from the ground and meet her, tears in his eyes now as he took her hand. As Dean had taken his first step toward Luna, Ron's angry voice broke the silence of the crowd and Voldemort's speech, "He beat you!" with Ron's words, everyone began to shout against Voldemort. The silencing charm had been broken. Voldemort yelled back, stupidly saying Harry had been trying to sneak out of the grounds, as if anyone would believe a thing Voldemort said. Then there was a sound of scuffling and a thump as someone tripped, a flash of light, and a pain-filled yell from Neville. Dean held his breath, sure Voldemort would kill Neville too, but instead, all anyone heard was Voldemort's evil cackle as he wondered out loud who this boy was. Dean shivered in disgust and gripped Luna's hand tighter as Bellatrix Lestrange gleefully informed her master that this was Neville—the son of two aurors she had once tortured into insanity.

Dean zoned out in thought of how someone could be so evil as to use the cruciatus curse so many times on a single person. He jumped as Neville shouted out in response to something Voldemort had said. "I'll join you when Hellfreezes over! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" The whole crowd of fighters around Dean shouted out a second time with Neville, "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Dean felt so much hope in that moment. He knew then that the battle was not won yet, the battle was only just beginning. This was where everyone's loyalty was being put to the test. Their hero may be dead, but in no way were any of their hearts, hopes, or dreams dead. He smiled at Luna as the whole crowd shouted again. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same as him.

The snake was dead, Neville had pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, showed more bravery than Dean had ever felt, and Harry had disappeared. None of Voldemort's spells were holding either and within seconds of the moment of shocked silence after Neville had sliced off Nagini's head, people were dueling again. Fighting like never before. Dean felt Luna's hand slip from his and before he could look to grab her, they were separated again and curses we flying everywhere.

Dean was fighting a short, curly haired death eater he'd never seen before tonight. Dean's final hex hit the death eater just as Dean watched Luna trip.

Luna was only 10 meters from Dean, dueling against Bellatrix with help from Hermione and Ginny. A killing curse shot from Bellatrix's wand and barely missed the side of Ginny's torso and barely flew over Luna's head as she fell to the ground. Dean ran towards Luna. He could see Harry pulling off an invisibility cloak and running towards Bellatrix, and Dean could hear Mrs. Weasley's angry voice, but before she came into Dean's line of view, he felt the sharp pain of being slammed into by someone else and everything went black.

Luna hit the ground and looked up in time to see a large death eater slam into Dean from the side. Her eyes wide with fear, she saw Dean slam to the ground, a look of agony on his face. She blinked and when her eyes opened again, she saw Dean's head slam into the marble floor of the entrance Hall. He was un-conscience.


	3. Chapter 3: Relief

Chapter 3: Relief Something was tickling Dean's face. He tried to twitch his nose to make the uncomfortable feeling go away, but he couldn't feel his face. He could hardly feel anything as he became more conscience of his surroundings. How he even managed feel the tickling sensation, he had no idea. So much pain was coursing through his body that he wished he was dead. Now he could feel the ground beneath him—hard and cold, a low vibration from the noise and movement around him was barely audible and only increased his pain. Then he became aware of lights around him. He tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them again. It was bright.

People were shuffling around him. Dean could hear them talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He decided to try to open his eyes again, but before he could he felt himself being levitated off the ground and his body screamed in pain.

Luna jumped as she heard Dean yell out in pain and was glad she was not the one levitating him because she knew she would have dropped him. Professor Sprout levitated Dean onto the stretcher, and Luna sighed with relief as his eyes finally fluttered open. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, but he had hit his head really hard after all.

"Dean...!" Dean heard Luna's voice, but he couldn't see her. The sudden light from opening his eyes had momentarily blinded him and made his eyes water. Luna put her hand on his though; he knew it was her hand because it was so small. She had the smallest hands of anyone he'd ever met. The tickling sensation came back then. His eyes began to focus and he realized it was Luna's hair. He smiled. He had no idea what was going on, but Luna was there.

He smiled and Luna's heart skipped a beat. Luna couldn't understand why his smile had startled her, but now she felt her face getting hot. _Why is my face hot?! I never blush! Shit, he's still smiling at me. Maybe he hit his hard so hard he doesn't actually know who i am? Luna worried now. Why was he still smiling at her like that?_ "...Luna..." _No, he still knows who I am...well, thats good...why am I thinking like this? I never think about guys...or anyone...except mom...and Daddy...and Harry...and Ginny...and Hermione...and that silly Ron...i like them...hmm i guess i do think about others..._"Luna?" _...and Dea—_"Luna?!"

"Dean! Sorry!..." _Shit Luna. Wake up! _"Professor Sprout is taking you to the hospital wing. Your injuries are mendable so you won't be sent to St. Mungo's. Other people have family with them there...do you need anyone?"

"Uh..mm..my family are muggles...erm...what's going on...what happened...are yo—?"

"I'm fine!" Somehow, Luna knew he was about to ask her how she was, but she didn't want to hear it. For some reason she felt like her heart was about to break, and for now, she was only acting strong. "And I know all your family are muggles, but if you company i could come..." She felt a little awkward about this last part but shook it off before continuing, "and you broke a few of your ribs...and got a concussion...and fractured a vertebra...and broke your wrist..."

Dean was silent for a minute, then quietly, he breathed, "...fuck." He sounded tired and pained. Luna felt like she was about to melt down if she didn't get away from him soon. He looked like he was in so much pain. She felt bad, but she really hoped he wouldn't ask her to go to the Hospital Wing with him. Then as quietly as before he said, "go eat some pudding for me. I'll be ok."

Luna looked down at him. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he had read her mind. She felt guilty but instead of asking if he was sure he was ok alone she said, "you don't even like pudding."

She felt her mood lift a little as his tired eyes lit up despite his pain. "I could eat anything right now." And with that, using all the strength he had at the moment, he squeezed her hand. "I'll see you later. Professor?"

Professor Sprout sighed, "Finally! I was about to take you away even if you weren't done talking. Dean, you look like a troll. And Luna, leave your boyfriend be."

"Wha— " Luna felt her face blush furiously. He wasn't her boyfirend! She'd never even been kissed! _This is so embarrassing_, she thought before turning and walking into the Great Hall.

_Girlfriend? Luna's not my girlfriend_! Dean thought awkwardly as he felt his stretcher begin to move towards the Hospital Wing. He tried to stay conscience on the way. He began to wonder if Luna had ever even had a boyfriend, but before the thought had begun to settle in his head, he was out again.

"Thomas!" Dean woke with a start as Madame Pomfrey called him by his last name. "Drink this. It'll help your brain get back up to speed. I know you don't remember anything right now, but you will in a few minutes. You're in the hospital wing. Your back, ribs, and your head are all healed, but they'll be sore for a while. Go easy too, we don't want you passing out. As for you wrist, it's wrapped up for extra support. I talked to your friend, Luna, so she can tell you when it no longer needs the extra support. I must ask you to leave the hospital wing now, though, we just don't have enough beds!"

With that, she turned and left a dazed Dean, so she could go help another patient. Dean took the potion she had handed him. He gagged at the horrible taste and choked as it burned his throat. He looked around him. He was in an over-crowded hospital wing. It took him a minute to remember how he had gotten there. Once he felt a little less dazed, Dean tried to swing his legs around to the side of the bed to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his whole torso and realized what Madame Pomfrey meant by 'take it easy and it may be sore.' _This isn't sore! This is excruciating! _Dean thought moodily. He slowly got up, wincing and cursing, but he could balance and though his legs felt like lead, he could walk. Dean gathered his things and slowly made his way out, noticing as he went how many people were outside, waiting for medical help.

Outside in the corridor, the castle was a disaster. Chunks were missing from walls, statues were broken, portraits were ripped, and the ground was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. He could see Ministry officials walking around, taking in the damage, and writing things down as they went. By the looks of it, the ministry would be helping with the repairs. _And thank God too_, Dean thought, _they got us into this big mess in the first place by not standing up to You-Know-Who!_

Luna was on her way back to the Hospital Wing from the owelry. She had just sent Dean's mother an owl, filling her in on recent events. she had also sent her father a note letting him know she would be home sometime in the next 48 hours. She desperately wanted to go home. She still hadn't seen her dad since she left for school back in September, but she had to wait on Dean. Stupid Seamus had already left Hogwarts that morning, so Luna was the only one waiting around for Dean so she could fill him in on things. She didn't want him traveling back home by himself anyway. He had hit his head hard, and he needed to be watched while he was still recovering. Luna turned the corner into the corridor that the Hospital Wing was on. "Dean! You're out!" Luna smiled. He looked almost healthy, and she noticed how attractive he looked, even with his bruised face. She blushed again.

Dean looked towards Luna when he heard his name. His face curved into a big smile when he saw her. He was so happy to see her again. _She looks great too!_ He told himself as he walked slowly towards her. "Hey, you." He couldn't help, but smile even bigger. He was truly happy to see her.

Luna smiled at his obvious delight in seeing her. "Hi! Where are you headed?"

"No idea!"

"Good. Because I'm taking you home. I already sent your Mum an owl. I said I'd have you back in time for dinner. It's 5:00 now though so we need to take a carriage to Hogsmeade and disapparate soon. Fleur said she would send your stuff from Shell Cottage by owl post when they get home. Are you ready to go?" Luna felt odd giving him information that seemed kind of personal, but someone had to watch out for him.

"Thanks, Luna! That's really helpful; i'm a bit behind on what's going on. I didn't bring anything with me here when we came back either so i'm set to go." He smiled. She looked really pretty. _Hmm maybe I should take Professor Sprout's misunderstanding as a sign...i could ask Luna out... _

Lune smiled back at him, "okay. Let's go!"

"Dean!" Dean's mother ran out of their small house and burst into tears at the sight of her son. She had been so scared and so worried all year. At times, she was almost sure she would never see her son again. She was happier at that moment than she ever had been before. As she held her son away from her, she started laughing in happiness, "You look awful, but you're home!"

She turned to Luna and embraced her too. Ms. Thomas had never met Luna before. Seamus had been the only one of Dean's school friends that she had ever met. She thought Luna was beautiful, but definitely unique. "Thank you for my son! Come in! I have dinner all ready. You'll stay, Luna? Please? It's getting dark, you should really stay the night. I got a pamphlet from the ministry saying not to travel at night for the next couple of nights while they round up the last of the most dangerous death eaters. Stay?"

Luna felt awkward. She didn't want to intrude, especially after Ms. Thomas hadn't seen Dean in so long, but Luna also knew that night travel was strongly discouraged for the time being.

Ms. Thomas saw the worry in Luna's face, "Oh baby, don't be shy. Come on in. I set a place at the table for you, and Dean's sister is in France to improve her french, so we have an extra bed. Stay the night, and you can return home in the morning. I insist." With that, she tooks Luna's hand in one of hers and Dean's in her other hand and pulled them both inside. Dean was blushing from the way his mother had addresses Luna. _I'm the one who should be calling her Baby! _

Dean was waiting for Luna in the garden. She was saying good-bye to his mother before she went home. The early morning light was warm and there was a small breeze that sent little goosebumps down Dean's arm. Luna was going to disapparate in their small, fenced in, back garden, and Dean had a small, private question for her before she left.

Dean shifted his feet nervously as he heard the back door open. He looked up. Luna was wearing the same purple jumper she had worn the day before, but she looked radiant. Dean knew she was excited to see her father again. _This is it, _Dean thought. He turned towards her, "Luna, before you go..."

He was scared. What if she said no? What if this ruined their friendship? She was such a great friend, and they hadn't known each other long.

"Yes?" Luna felt nervous. She really hoped he would ask her out, but she wasn't sure he liked her like that.

"Well..uh..i was wondering...uh...um...d-do you want to g-get coffee sometime?" He stuttered it out, feeling nervous. He could tell his face was darker too because it burned as he asked. To his relief though, she smiled.

"I'd love to...tomorrow maybe?" Luna's heart pounded with delight! _Yes! He likes me too! _

Dean didn't know what to say. He was excited and nervous and just overall happy, so all he said was, "ok."

Before she disappeared, Dean leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "Later."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled and turned on the spot. She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Dates and Discussions

Chapter 4: Dates and Discussions

She sighed, she was home. She ran up the front steps to the door and banged on it loudly. She didn't care if she woke her father up - She was home!

The door swung open and the thin, tired face of Xenophilious Lovegood spread into a smile at the sight of his daughter, "My Luna!" Xenophilius exclaimed, "My Luna!"

Luna laughed in joy. "Daddy!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. When she pulled back, she smiled at him and looked around..."Daddy, what happened?!" The place was a mess. It desperately needed a paint job as the walls and ceilings looked as if they had been blown apart and rebuilt quite recently.

"Oh..u-uhh...the..erm..death eaters...uh..blew it apart—uh not to worry though! I've got it almost all fixed!" Luna lookled at her father disbelieving.

"What about the horn you wrote me about..?" Her father had written to her while she had been at school, before her kidnapping, that he had acquired the horn of a crumple-horn snorkack, a magical creature that they often went looking for.

"Ah..well..uh...it was blown up too...I expect it has regrown itself by now.."Seeing the look of shock on Luna's face, Xenophilius added, "..but i never quite recovered it..."

Luna sighed, disappointed. "Oh..."

"Uh yes, quite unfortunate..." Xenophilius looked at her with worried eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs. I'll make some tea, and you can go get settled back in...ok?"

Luna smiled at her father, weakly, "ok." And she began to climb the spiral staircase up to her room.

When Luna reached the landing, she looked around her room at the dust covered bed and wardrobe. She waved her wand, "_Pulverem!"_ the dust disappeared, and she sneezed. She put her things down on top of her trunk. By the looks of it, her father had managed to get her trunk from the Hogwarts Express at Christmas. She sighed. She felt empty. She was so used to having a constant companion since Christmas. First, Mr. Ollivander, then, Dean; it felt odd to be a lone now.

Luna sat on her bed untill her father came up the stairs with tea. His dirty nightgown wet with spilled tea. "Here you go... And Luna,...I'm happy to see you." He said this last part a bit awkwardly.

Luna nodded her head and smiled at him, "thanks. Me too." As her father turned to go down the stairs, her smile fell. She looked over at the picture of her mother on her bookshelf. The witch was beautiful. Luna had the same long, tasseled, dirty-blond hair; the same sparkling eyes, fair skin, and delicate frame. Luna's mother smiled at her from the picture frame. Luna felt a tear run down he cheek and quickly wiped it away. _Stop it, Luna! You haven't cried in years. Get a grip of yourself!_ She sighed and thought, _it's probably just the nargles. They often make my eyes water._

Dean's mother was so happy to see him that she wasn't at all pleased when Dean informed her, the day after Luna had left, that he was going to spend the day in Diagon Alley. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he just didn't feel like he should tell his mother that he was going to meet Luna. His mom would probably argue and say that he needed to take time to himself before he started going on with his normal life and dating girls. Though really, Dean wasn't even sure how much of a date this would be. He had spent the whole night thinking about Luna's craziness and he was sure he wanted to date her but was worried things might not work out. He didn't think Luna had ever dated anybody.

Dean went up to his room after a brief lecture from his mother and got his stuff together. He had recieved a letter for Professor McGonagall about finishing seventh year. She said he could come back to Hogwarts or, whenever he applied for a job, he could just take a NEWT level exam for that job when the time came. He was sure he would choose the second option, but he thought he might ask Luna's opinion too. As he headed out of his room, he grabbed the Dailey Profit from his desk. He'd already read it but thought his mom my want to look through it, even though she's a muggle.

Luna tugged on her dress a bit and tilted he head to the side as she examined herself in the mirror. After a moment she decided she looked fine. She was wearing her radish earrings, a simple sundress covered in brightly colored butterflies, a pair of muggle converse high tops she had once found on a wire strung across a muggle street, and a little brown, letter purse. She grabbed her heart-shaped sunglasses from her bed and took a few coins from her coin jar, put them in her purse and made her way down the spiral stairs.

She stopped in their living room, which was full of loud bangs and clicking noises and kissed her father good-bye on the cheek as he continued to work with his printing press. When she stepped outside, she took a couple plums from their garden and then turned on the spot, excited to arrive in Diagon Alley and see Dean.

Dean made sure he arrived in Diagon Alley early so he would be there when Luna arrived. He waited for her outside the tea shop, The Tea Cauldron. They were going to have lunch there, and then they were going to see Mr. Ollivander because he had written them saying it would be his first day back in his shop. The old man kind of creeped Dean out, but Luna was close to Mr. Ollivander and Dean needed a new wand anyway. He had used a crappy blackthorn wand in the Final Battle that Ron had stolen off of snatchers earlier in the year, but it had broken when Dean was knocked out, and Dean hated that wand anyway.

Dean looked up from his thoughts and saw Luna walking towards him through the crowd of people. Lots of people were out shopping now that the war was over and it was safe to go out. Dean smiled at Luna. She was looking _amazing. _Once she was in earshot he greeted her, "hi!" He thought he sounded kind of jumpy but ignored this.

"Hi, Dean! You ready?" Luna looked towards the tea shop as she said the last bit and Dean reached over and opened the door for her. Luna smiled, "thanks, Dean."

Luna sounded cheerful, but Dean felt like something was right. _Something's missing...i'll see how she sounds over lunch and if she still sounds odd, i'll ask her if she's ok..._Dean thought this sounded like a good idea.

Dean and Luna talked all the way through lunch. They talked about Hogwarts, how there experiences there were compared to the other's (before the war) and about the damage done during the war. Luna, who was a year behind Dean was supposed to go back this year for her seventh year, but since Dean's seventh year was during the war when he was on the run, he also had the option of going back. They talked about whether Dean ought to go back to finish school this year. He knew his mother would want him to, but after everything that had happened, he felt like it was time for him to move on with his life. After he shared this with Luna, he looked into her face to see a knowing smile. "I actually know how you feel. I've been thinking the same thing, but ladt year was only my sixth year. Hogwarts is such a great school and though i love being different, sometimes i just felt too different..." They sat there in a thoughtful silence before Dean sighed and asked Luna what she would do if she didn't go back. He was surprised that she was thinking about dropping out completely, especially only having gone through only half of her sixth year. "Well there is an educational research program in France about magical creatures that lasts four months. I figure Daddy would let me do that if I asked and that would count as finishing my education..." Dean looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She hadn't looked sure when she said that. "...but magical creatures are more of Daddy's interest. I enjoy them, but I don't want to do that my whole life, you know?"

Dean nodded, "yeah, my mom is a librarian...i am definitely Not going to fallow her path...professional quidditch would be cool, but I'm not good enough. I was thinking, since we have to rebuild the ministry now, I could apply for a job in the Department of Games and Sports. Next summer will be the next Quidditch World Cup, after all." He smiled at Luna. She looked Really beautiful. The sun was shining in through the window of the café. It lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle. She still seemed bothered, though and Dean couldn't help, but worry. He shook this thought away for now, though, and continued their conversation. "So? If Magical creatures aren't your life's ambition, what is?"

Luna smiled, a little mischievously, "Well, as you said, they're rebuilding the ministry. It's always needed someone to rile things up, even now, once they rebuild it, they're going to need someone to surprise every political group now and again..." She trailed off thoughtfully, and again, Dean watched her pretty face, waiting for her to speak again. "So yeah...i was thinking I'd look into the ministry. I'm really interested in the Department of Overall International Affairs. They supervise all the other departments on the international international level, working with ministries from around the world."

"Wow. I didn't know that department existed. Makes sense though. So they work with every department on an international level?"

"Exactly!" She smiled brightly. _Gah, she's is really smart...and charming, _Dean thought.

"We'd still have finish our education though- it'd just be concentrated on our job choice, assuming we are hired." Dean felt like this was better than going back to Hogwarts, but it was still school, untill—

"Yeah, but we would be moving on with our lives." Luna pointed out. This was a reminder that Dean needed. The world had changed now, for the better, but it was still taking some adjusting to that new mind set.

Not long after the end of this discussion, Dean paid and they left for Ollivander's shop. Dean could help notice how excited Luna seemed. she seemed genuinely happy and excited to see Ollivander, but again, her happiness seemed to be more energy-draining for her than usual.

They left Ollivander's an hour later. The shop had been packed since so many wands were, lost, confiscated, and destroyed during the war, causing people to swarm the shop to replace lost wands. Ollivander always has been the best wand maker in Great Britain, after all.

Ollivander saw the pair enter and his face lit up immediately. He politely excused himself from the costumer he was helping with the promise that he would be right back, and he greeted the young couple. "Dean! Luna! How happy i am to see you. You both look healthy!" He beamed at them.

Dean smiled and shook Ollivander's hand after Luna hugged Ollivander. "You're looking far healthier since the last time we saw you as well." Dean replied, glad the old man had recovered so well.

Ollivander then went to one of his assistants, and a moment later, he re-appeared with a thin box. "For you, Mr. Thomas." He handed Dean the box, "I couldn't send you a new wand when I sent Luna hers because i could feel aura of a cypress wand around you at Shell Cottage, and I had no cypress wood untill after the war."

Dean beamed. The wand was longer than his last wand, in fact, he wasn't sure he had seen such a long wand, ever. It was a light wood in both color and weight, and it was flimsy but strong. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander!" Dean looked at the man with an expression of wonder. He hadn't expected to receive a custom made wand! "How much do i owe you for it?"

Mr. Ollivander waved his hand at this question and said, "nothing if you treat this girl right." Ollivander smiled at Luna fondly. She was like a granddaughter to him now, and knew she deserves the very best. "As for now, however, I must return to my costumer. You wand, Mr. Thomas, is twelve and a half inches, springy, good for transfuguration and charms work, unicorn hair core, and as I already said, wood from a cypress tree. Good day to you both!" With that, he turned slowly due to his old age and regret at having to leave the two so quickly.

Dean and Luna had been about to leave, but a costumer recognized them both from a picture in the Daily Prophet. There had been an article in the Profit, the previous day, only a few hours after the war's end, about the main fighters in the Order of the Phoenix and the D.A. Though others had fought, it was these two groups who led and trained all the others. It was because of their skill and dedication that the war had really been won. The costumer exclaimed loudly at the sight of Dean and Luna, catching the attention of other costumers. Before they knew what was happening, half the shop was around them, asking questions and asking for autographs.

"Well...that was certainly something..."

Luna looked up when Dean spoke and smiled. "Yeah, now we know how Harry always felt." They looked at each other when she said this. Stared a moment longer, then burst into laughter. Luna lay back in the grass as she laughed and Dean watched her for a moment befor rolling over onto his stomach. There were sitting (or now, laying) in a field, a few km from the village Otterie St. Catchpole. The Weasleys, Diggorys, and Lovegoods lived in this area, but Dean and Luna were a little farther away, out on a grassy hill in the sunshine. After being in Diagon Alley they hadn't wanted to stop hanging out yet so Luna suggested this field. It was one of her favorite places to be. Luna, still laying on her back in the grass, turned her head to look at Dean. She smiled again. She felt so safe around him as if, even though she might be the strangest person he'd ever met, he didn't judge her for it. In fact, as Luna looked Dean right in the eyes, she felt like not only did he not judge, but he liked it.

Dean looked her in the face when she turned her head. He watched her eyes. They seemed to be drilling into his, all the way through to his brain and then his soul. She had beautiful eyes. Around her pupil was a little ring of blue that burst into green petals with a hazel ring around the iris. He could look at her eyes all day and never get bored. After a moment of eye contact, Dean saw something change in her eyes. The sad, emptiness seemed to come through again. She must realized this because she immediately looked away. "Luna..." Dean sat up. Luna was looking away from him now. He reached over her body and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, as he did, he traced, with his finger, down her hair line to her jaw and down to her chin.

As Deans hand reached Luna's chin, he put his hand down on the grass, just below her head. He looked over her so that he could see her face again. Tears were rolling from her eyes to the grass. "Luna..? Talk to me? ...please?" Dean was worried. He had seen the emptiness multiple times since the end of the war, but he never saw it before the war. Luna turned her head and looked up at him, his weight was on the hand across her body in the grass. His eyes didn't show any sign of annoyance or confusion, just worry. _He's worried about me...?_ Luna thought. She felt a little skip in her heavy heart. Dean sighed. "Talk to me? Please? I want to help you...tell me what i can do..." His voice was soft and gentle. She appreciated how kind he was being but she was embarrassed that she had started crying in front of him.

"..sorry.." Luna said after a moment. Her voice was shaking and higher than usual. "I never cry, and certainly didn't intend for this to happen...im sorry."

"Luna, what are you sorry about? You have nothing to cry about, and I don't care if you never cry, sometimes we just need to...i am here for you, if i didn't want to be then I never would have come. I can listen, or i can talk, or i can just lay here to be here for you..." His voice trailed away, but Luna knew he meant what he said. Dean leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It wasn't a quick, embarrassed kiss like the one her gave her before she left yesterday, but a caring one, that sent a chill down her spine as she lay there in the sun.

Dean took his arm away from the other side of Luna's body and layed down on his back next to her. When he looked over at her, she had her head turned away from him again. He took her hand and just held it. He looked up at the clouds and the blue sky. He took a deep breath as a small breeze rustled throw the grass. His whole body relaxed.

After a few minutes of laying on their backs, hand in hand, Dean heard Luna turn her head in the grass. He looked over and she was staring at the sky now, her tears gone. "My mom liked to experiment...she was always creating new spells. She worked at the ministry in the Department of Developmental Charms...one day we were at home, just the two of us— Daddy was away doing research, and one of her experiments went wrong." Luna stopped there, but Dean knew she wasn't done. A mnute later he heard a sniff from Luna and looked over again. Tears were running down faster than before. When she spoke again, her voice was cracked and shaky. "She died."

Dean felt his heart break. He knew from getting to know Luna at Shell Cottage that she lived with her dad, but it never occurred to Dean that Luna's mom might be completely out of the picture. "Luna...I'm...so. sorry." He felt awful. She didn't have anyone at home apart from her dad..._that must have made puberty tough...or tougher than it already is i guess..._Dean thought.

"There was light everywhere. It was loud. All the noise and flashes of the battle...reminded me...of that day..." Her voice cracked, "I was nine."

"I guess there isn't really anything i can do to help..." Dean wished he could help her somehow.

Luna squeezed his hand. "Just stay here."

"I will."

Luna turned on her side then and finally looked at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Dean smiled and propped himself up on an elbow, facing Luna. "I should probably be thanking you. Being here with you is no chore. You make me happy...so, Thank You." Dean looked Luna in the eye and leaned over her.

He lightly pushed her shoulder so she rolled onto her back again. Very slowly, Dean leaned over her, still propped on an elbow, and brushed his lips over hers. He felt her inhale and then kissed her. It was soft, warm, and sent a tingling feeling through his body. He started to pull up, worried that tongue might be too much the first time, but to his surprise and extreme joy, she put a hand behind his head and pulled him down again. Without being told, he kissed her softly again once...then a second time...the third time he pushed his tongue lightly against her lips and felt them open. Her tongue was warm and felt good against his. His side was getting tight from the way he was leaned over her, so very carefully, he shifted his body so he had a knee on either side of her torso. He felt her squirm and pulled away for a moment. He looked straight into her eyes. They sparkled again, the way they did before the war when they were at Shell Cottage. He smiled at her and leaned down for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories pastfuture

A little note real quick: ok, this chapter isn't too exciting or long, but I have to focus on my homework more for now :( hope you all like it and keep reviewing! Oh, also, i say soccer instead of football in this story just because it feels so wierd to so football in reference to soccer...it confuses me and high school has enough confusion as it is :\

Chapter five: Memories of the past and Memories to come

Dean lay on his bed, thinking of the past months. His life had changed so much since this time last year. Last June, he had been at soccer practice with his old muggle, select team that he had played on before being accepted to Hogwarts. He played with his old team every summer when he came home. Now they were all a year older. His muggle friends were getting ready to head off to universities, some of his friends, on scholarship to play soccer. He sighed. Eight years ago, Dean would have thought he'd be doing the same as his muggle friends were doing now, but now Dean's life was completely different. Dean had a girlfriend, a group of friends who were more like family than anything, he was a respected soldier of a recent war, his heart still ached with the loss of close friends, his little sister was now studying abroad in France for the semester (unlike the eight year old he had left when he headed of to Hogwarts), and now he was 6'2'' instead of that measly 5'2'' eleven-year-old he went to Hogwarts as. His life ambitions had changed, now he wanted to work for a government but not any government— a magical government, instead of playing for Great Britain's national soccer team...life had changed so much. He never expected he would spend his last year of school in hiding or fighting evil. But he had. My life is REDICULOUS, Dean thought...but in a good, exciting way. He smiled to himself.

Dean's thoughts wondered to the past spring. Shell Cottage had been so wonderful. It had been a breath of fresh air. Literally. The cool, salty, ocean breeze had sent goosebumps down his arms every time he had gone outside. He laughed freely with his new friend, Luna Lovegood, as they ran up and down the cool, cloudy beach, playing with a muggle frisbee or the muggle soccer ball Dean had managed to find on a risky escapade into a nearby muggle village. They had learned to bake in the small kitchen of Shell Cottage from Fleur, and they had learned about ancient Egypt from Bill. Hiding from people who wanted you dead had never been so much fun.

"Deeean!" Dean sighed and got up from his bed at the sound of his mother calling him from downstairs.

"Coming!" He yelled back down the stairs. He quickly pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his stuff. He and his mom were going to meet Luna in Diagon Alley to shop for new dress robes. Dean hadn't wanted his mother to come, but she had insisted, and Dean didn't want to hurt her feelings after causing her so much worry during the past months.

When Dean and his mother entered Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were already there being fitted. There was going to be a ball, a week from today, marking the two week anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Speeches would be made by members of the Order of The Phoenix and the DA in honor of those lost in the battle and earlier in the war. The ministry would also be there, but they insisted they recognize members of the two groups, both dead and alive, in thanks for what they did for the world. The DA and OotP weren't too happy about this, but the ball had been planned with the ministry, so everyone had to except and consider all ideas.

Dean and Luna had been spending a lot of time in the last week with Harry, Neville, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, as well as other friends from Hogwarts and the Order. They were all required to be at the ball and help with the planning. Fred's funeral had been a few days ago, and they had all stayed afterwards with the family, all supporting and comforting each other in the grief. The people they had been close to before the war, had now practically become part of each others souls since the war.

Dean looked now at Luna who spoke, " hey Dean! The other guys are on their way. Ron just sent Hermione a patronus, apparently they got held up by Mrs. Weasley."

"Ok, that's fine. How are all of you?" He looked at the girls. They all looked beautiful. Luna was being fitted in a pale pink, flowy, chiffon dress. Dean's stomach did a few summersaults, and before any of the girls answered, he said, "Luna, you look gorgeous."

Luna's face turned bright red. "Thanks." She wasn't used to having someone admire her so openly. Hermione squealed at the sweetness, and Ginny smiled looking back and forth between the new couple.

Dean smiled at Luna and then turned to the other girls, "Oh, and this is my mother, Delilah Thomas."

Ginny and Hermione smiled at Mrs. Thomas and said hello. Luna reached and and squeezed the woman's hand in hello, but Madame Malkin's unsupervised, magical tape measure was awkwardly making odd measurements of Luna's face...Madame Malkin was busy with pins, so she hadn't noticed yet. Hermione was curious about Mrs. Thomas, "Have you been to Diagon Alley before, Mrs. Thomas?"

"No, this is my first time. I've never actually been anywhere in the wizarding world. It's even more interesting that i imagined!" She said this last part, eyeing the tape measure that was now measuring between Luna's nose and mouth.

Hemione laughed, "I know what you mean. My parents are both dentists, so this world was a surprise to us as well. And..uh, Madame Malkin, you might want to get your tape measure..."

Madame Malkin looked up and exclaimed when she realized she had forgotten to put it away. "Oh! I am so sorry, Luna, Dear!"

Just then, the rest of the boys walked in. Seamus was sooty, apparently he had come through the floo network.

"Dean!" Seamus clapped his best friend on the back, "enjoy sleeping late this morning?"

"Oh you know it." Dean said. Then he turned to Ron, Harry, and Neville and gave them brotherly hugs. Since the war, they were all less shy about hugs, now they gave each other more hugs in hellos and good-byes in addition to the usual back slaps and high fives. "Hey how are things at The Burrow?" Dean asked Ron.

"You know, Mum still bursts into fits of crying...well...we all do really...can't believe it y'know?" Ron's voice was tired and solemn. Dean nodded his head in understanding and Neville slapped Ron on the back.

"Well, we've all got your back, Ron." Harry said.

Luna added, "and yours, Ginny." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mrs. Thomas who looked worried and confused and Madame Malkin who offered her condolences to the Weasleys.

Madame Malkin's assistant came up to the boys now. "Alright, lets get started with you boys. Mrs. Thomas, is it? If you'd just take a seat over there. Thank you." And he led the boys to the shops section on men's formal wear.


	6. Chapter 6: Real Family

A/N: hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue! I love getting reviews from you all, good and bad, they are all helpful. Sorry I having been updating very quickly recently. School has been crazy! Hopefully I'll have more time to give you all lots of knew updates when break starts :) If you are also reading my Dudley/Lavender story, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, so please don't loose faith in me! Thanks, Everyone! Oh, also, after you read this chapter, let me know if you think i should start a Percy/Audrey story!

Chapter Six: Family means that you relate in some way, not that you have the same genes or blood.

Dean had just taken his mother back home and was now apparating back to his friends. After being fitted in new dress robes, they had all gone to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. When Dean left to take Mrs. Thomas home, the other went to The Burrow.

*POP* Dean landed just outside the protective boundaries of The Burrow and immediately felt the warm summer breeze of Ottery St. Catchpole. He opened his eyes from the suffocating blackness that was apparition and saw Luna waving at him from up in a tree. Dean laughed at the sight of Luna so happy, and he set off towards the tree-surrounded field that the Weasley's use to play quidditch.

Luna always watched from the trees because she hated brooms. As Dean past under the tree where Luna sat, he looked up, "Well hello there, beautiful. Wouldn't happen to know where my broom is now, would you?" Dean grinned at her as he spotted his broom in the tree branches just above Luna.

"Oh no, not at all!" Luna teased him, "Why don't you come up here? You'll have a nice view of the game until they can add you in, and who knows? Maybe you'll find your broom?" Luna wiggled her eyebrows at this last part. He loved it when Luna was flirty with him.

"Hmm maybe I will. Looks like you need someone up there to keep you from falling." Dean teased her as he jumped up and grabbed onto a branch. Luna watched Dean gracefully pull his body up onto the first branch. She felt a little squirmy then. He was so..._beautiful_ and athletic. She was surprised by how quickly he made it up the tree. Dean had never joined her up there before since he was usually playing quidditch.

"Hi," Luna smiled shyly at Dean now.

"Hey," He smiled back and sighed. He looked out at the quidditch game, "hmmm, looks like they just started." Dean looked back at Luna.

"Yeah and they mixed everything up this time. They wouldn't let Ginny, Harry, or Charlie play seeker! Ron and Neville are both playing as seekers!" she laughed and pointed at both boys. Ron was comfortable on his broom, but a big guy, so he wasn't fast like a seeker. Neville had once been over-weight, but he filled out with puberty. Now he was tall and skinny. Neville was tall for a seeker, but his thin frame made up for his height. Unfortunately for Neville though, he was not comfortable on his broom and this was obvious from the greenish tint of his face that usually plagued Ron during official matches. All in all, between Neville's discomfort and Ron's large frame, they were evenly matched seekers and the snitch wouldn't be caught for a while. Dean, though he loved playing quidditch, didn't mind that he now had at least an hour with Luna until he got to play.

"Well, I guess we ought to make use of this time then, huh?" Dean gave Luna a devilish smile and pulled himself onto the large brach she was on. Before Luna knew it, Dean kissed her, not on the lips though. He kissed her just below the ear, along her jawline and neck. Luna took a slow deep breath in and Dean knew she had appreciated the kiss.

"Dean," she whispered, "you can kiss me, but don't make me crazy with so many people around." Luna sounded beautiful and Dean smiled. Though they had made out a couple times since their first date, Dean had never gotten a reaction like this from Luna. _I make her crazy! _Dean thought excitedly to himself.

Dean kissed Luna again, this time closer to her mouth and breathed, "ok," before leaning into her. He put one arm around her back and one arm around the tree's trunk to steady them as he pressed his mouth against hers. His eyes closed and he could smell the cinnamony scent of her skin mixed with the fresh summer breeze and the leafy, floral smell of the tree where they were perched.

Dean and Luna sat in the tree like that for a good thirty minutes, oblivious to the world around them, when Dean become aware of a small problem...he was getting hard... Sure, he had felt this way a few times before, once with Luna and multiple times with past girlfriends, but the way he was sitting on the tree branch was putting just enough pressure on him that this time could be embarrassing– especially with Luna. He liked her a lot, so he didn't want to scare her away, and what would the others say if they noticed? Harry and Luna were such great friends that Luna was practically Harry's little sister! Dean pulled back from Luna, "you're beautiful."

Luna smiled at Dean. She liked having someone who genuinely admired her. She wasn't used to it. "And you're handsom." She smiled at him sweetly, making Dean melt inside and pull her into a hug.

"Maybe we should pay attention to the game for a little bit?" Dean suggested this to Luna as he resituated him self on the branch so he was more comfortable.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "that might be smart if you're going to play later." As she said this her eyes flicked down a little bit...towards his crotch... Dean felt his face burn, _had it been that obvious?!_

"Ok boys, put your plates by the sink. I'll take care of them all a little later. Kingsley sent an owl earlier when you were all out. Look at that, and accomplish its requests before you all disperse, ok?" Mrs. Weasley addressed everybody at the table. The Order of the Phoenix (now consisting of all the main D.A. members as well) were still meeting regularly. Not to plan plans of war action anymore, but to prepare for the Ball of Hogwarts. Harry had offered 12 Grimmauld Place to continue being the Order's headquarters, but The Burrow was so much more inviting and welcoming, and Mrs. Weasley had insisted it would be a better place for them to all heal their hearts, so The Burrow continued to be headquarters, just as it had been over the past year.

Dean and Luna had spent almost everyday at The Burrow, planning, or at Hogwarts, repairing, since the morning of May 5th when they all received word of the, then unofficial, plans for the ball. With Luna and Dean, had been the previously mentioned boys from Dean's year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny, and Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Cormac McLaggen (he was only there when someone "remembered" [a.k.a. when someone was scolded by Mrs. Weasley for not including him] to tell him when and where), Dennis Creevey (specially invited by Harry and Luna, in Colin's honor), Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Nigel Wolpert (though he was so ADD that he didn't help with much of the planning, but happily helped Mrs. Weasley when she needed assistance), Cho Chang, and both Patil twins. The Burrow was, essentially, _packed_. In addition to all of these guests, were the entire Weasley Family (...minus Fred), plus remaining Order members, and a girl Percy met at Hogwarts just after the battle, Audrey Stebbins (she had attended Beauxbatons with Fleur and had crossly admitted to her uncle [who she lived with] being a Death Eater).

All of the guests cleared away their dishes and returned to the large table in the back garden to read Kingsley's note and begin working.

The letter was longer than usual. They had to attend to its business that night and then it also gave them instructions to help at Hogwarts the fallowing day. It was 2 AM by the time they finished the business at hand. After the meeting ended, everyone dispersed, almost immediately, into the field outside The Burrow's protective boundaries to disapparate home. Most of them left in groups of two or more. Since they all had to be in Hogwarts by nine that morning, it was easier for them to stay together in smaller groups, rather than all go separate ways.

Dean turned to Luna and held out his hand, "Come on, I'll take you home first." Luna took his hand, and he turned on the spot.

Dean sighed, "Well, until tomorrow then?" He was standing with Luna, looking up at her oddly shaped cottage, not far from The Burrow. He looked down at Luna to hear her answer.

Luna looked at the turtle shaped watch on her wrist, "Less than seven hours until we have to be awake and working again. Why don't you stay here tonight? Daddy's not home anyway. He is on a celebratory holiday, looking for more Crumple-horned Snorkacks." Dean looked at Luna, his eyes bulging. He was used to the odd creatures and things she talked of, but he hadn't ever expected to be invited to stay the night. I mean, sure, it's not like anything would happen, but still, stay the night? With Luna? The idea gave Dean happy goosebumps.

"S-st-stay?" Dean stammered.

Luna giggled at his surprise. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and through the front door, "Come on, Silly!"


	7. Chapter 7: One of many firsts

A/N: so this is when it really becomes M. It's not super detailed, but it is there...

Chapter seven: one of many firsts

Luna pulled Dean up the spiral staircase and into her room. "Don't be so shy! It's just a sleep over." Luna reached up and ruffled Dean's hair. He was just standing there tarring at her. "What?"

"Luna, I know we have only been dating one week, but we lived together and spent all of our time together for almost a month at Shell Cottage. I got to know you, and I realized then how amazing and beautiful you are...but just in this last week...i realized more than that." Dean was looking right into Luna's eyes and holding both of her hands in his own.

Luna knew what Dean wanted to say. She knew he was hesitating too, not because it was untrue, but because it was true, and he didn't want to scare her away or make things sound rushed. He really cared. Luna stood on her tippy toes and gently kissed Dean's lips, "Don't worry, somewhere inside of us, we've known each other forever," she whispered to Dean. Then she lightly kissed him again and even more quietly, looking right into Dean's eyes, she said, "And, I love you too."

Dean let out a deep breath at Luna's words. His face broke into a wide grin and he looked at her, "Why am I this lucky?"

"You're not lucky, you're you..and that's so much better than lucky." Luna put her hand around Dean's neck and pulled him in closer to kiss him again. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in close against his warm body.

Dean's tongue explored Luna's mouth, and Luna flicked her tongue at his, playfully distracting it from its explorations. After just standing (well, more than standing, but you get the idea) in Luna's moon-lit room for a few minutes, Dean felt his feet moving them forward and his arms lightly lifting Luna at her waist. A moment later Dean was leaning over Luna as he lowered her onto her bed, still kissing. Dean could feel a growing need for her, this time without the tree branch's help. Just like their first kiss, Dean was now on top of Luna, a knee on either side. He pulled away from her mouth and began giving her small kisses along her jaw line. Luna inhaled, relaxing into the bed and moving her hands to the bottom of Dean's shirt.

She pulled his shirt up, and he pulled it all the way off, this time kissing her collar bone. Luna loved the feel of having Dean over her. She loved his warm body and the protective, comforting feel of his greater weight over her smaller build. She loved how Dean's hands drew her closer to his body from the small of her back and how he ran his fingers through her long hair. She ran her hands over his bare stomach and chest. He definitely had a quidditch players athletic body. She smiled to her self in bliss.

Dean looked up at Luna's face. Her breathing rate had been steadily increasing the more and lower her kissed her. Her face reflected the pure bliss that he felt and he moved back up her body. As he planted a kiss on her lips, he ran his hands up her thigh and torso. He felt her shiver and pulled away to check on her. Luna immediately pulled Dean back down, "Don't stop," she breathed.

Dean didn't need telling twice. He pulled her dress up and over her head. Soon Luna's bra and Dean's jeans had joined his shirt and her dress on the floor. Luna could feel Dean against her. His dick was really hard, and the thought made her panties feeling even wetter than they already did. She had never felt so desperate for something before. Earlier in the week she had felt the urge to just reach over and tease his gear or even stick her hand down his pants, but she had never had the guts to. Now though, she knew, she didn't care how tired she would be tomorrow or if she had even seen a penis before tonight, she was going to feel him inside her tonight. She had to. She loved Dean and he loved her. They had gone through so much together that it only seemed right, and now, even though they had barely even been friends for a month, this was the time and Luna would not let it pass by.

Dean kissed Luna's neck. He suck on it lightly and her body arched up into his. She was quiet in her pleasure, but the pace of her breathing and the way she desperately clung to Dean turned him on more than anything ever had. Breathlessly, Luna pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes with a look of desperate need. "Please?"

Dean hadn't expected Luna to be ready for sex already, "Luna, are you sure about this?" He was worried she might be getting too carried away, but she seemed to reas his mind because a moment later she addressed that thought. _Ok_, Dean thought excitedly, _if you want me, i can't stop myself much longer anyway._ To Luna, he asked "it could hurt. Do you want me to go fast or slow? Or start with my fingers?" Dean had had sex before, he knew his methods, but Luna was knew to this and he wanted it to be as great for her as it was for him.

Luna was breathing rapidly, "Quickly. And get right to business. I need you. Now." Dean hesitated for a minute. Then Luna cried out desperately, "Now! Dean, I need you! In me! Now!"

Dean had never heard Luna sound like that, but it was the hottest thing he had ever heard. Without wasting another moment, he had removed his and her underwear. Hers were almost completely soaked and Dean felt himself harden even more. He momentarily pulled out of his kiss with Luna, "Ready?"

"Yes please!" Luna's answer came out as a moan, and next thing either of them knew, they were moving in time with each other. Both moaning the other's name and kissing each other's face. Dean felt Luna's finger nails dig into his back, and she tightened around him even more.

Dean exploded inside Luna with a grunt and yell of her name in a moment of ecstasy and her voice, higher pitched and louder than before, cried his name in admiration and bliss.

Dean rolled off Luna, and still connected and entwined in the other's limbs, they fell asleep, both of them happier than they had been all year. As they drifted of, Dean whispered into Luna's ear, "just keep my heart, i know it's safe with you."


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward?

A/N: well that last chapter was a bit embarrassing to write, but hey, I did it! My first M chapter!

Chapter eight: Awkward?

Dean opened his eyes. The moon light that had dimly lit Luna's room a few hours previously had been replaced with a warm sun light. As he became more awake and aware, he noticed his arms around Luna...a naked Luna. Dean smiled to himself, _last night wasn't a dream._ Dean looked at the unset alarm clock by Luna's bed. "Fuck." He turned back to Luna and kissed her soft cheek, "Luna?" Luna's eyes fluttered open. _She looks like a fairy, _Dean thought.

"Hmm?"

"It's 8:22. We have to be at Hogwarts in less than an hour." Dean whispered in Luna's ear. He slipped his arm out from under her, "I'll heat up some water for tea while you get up." He kissed her on the cheek again, and sat up. He looked around for a minute, "Uh, Luna? Do you know what we did with my boxers last night? ...I don't see them anywhere..."

Luna giggled and sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest. She looked around too, "Must be the nargles..."

"Well," Dean sighed, amused by her answer, "that's convenient."

Luna smiled at him and kissed him on the neck, "Go look in that bag there, it has our stuff from Shell Cottage in it. I keep forgetting to go through it to find my stuff. Maybe you'll get lucky and find some of your underwear."

Dean looked at her. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Let me guess, you're going to watch me?"

Luna laughed, "of course! Why would I miss my first chance to see you naked in perfect light." She licked his cheek, playfully, and laughed at how it made him smile. Dean loved how Luna made him feel, even before 8:30 in the morning she was already making him laugh.

He turned over and kissed her on the lips. "Better watch out or we might be late to Hogwarts, together."

Luna squealed and pushed him off her. "Better watch out or you won't get anything tonight," she teased.

Dean stopped, "tonight?"

Luna sat up again and got out of her bed. She got a pair of clean underwear as she flashed him a mischievous smile, "hey, you never know what the future could bring." Dean felt himself flush with pleasure and he looked down at the underwear Luna was putting on– purple, floral lace.

"Damn."

Luna looked at him, "now is that how you talk to a lady?" She was putting on a colorful, floral bra now, and Dean couldn't help but stare.

He got up from the bed and pulled Luna into his arms, "We'll just say we over slept." He pulled her against his naked body and kissed her. She melted into his arms and returned his kiss.

"No. Come on. We need to be as on time as possible. You know that." Luna sighed.

"Ok, ok. Where are those boxers you mentioned?"

"The boxers that might exist would be in that back there." She nodded her head to a cloth bag. Dean went over to it.

A moment later he pulled out some new boxers. "Cool. Thanks, Luna!" He kissed her on the cheek and put them on.

Luna and Dean landed in Hogsmeade right at 9:00. "Here I'll send Harry a patronus that we're on our way up to the castle," Luna took her wand out and spoke to her graceful patronus that was in the form of a rabbit. "_Dean and I are on our way up. Just landed in Hogsmeade. See you soon!_"

Just after Luna's patronus hopped up towards the castle and dissappeared, a small pop came from just behind Luna and Dean. They looked back, "Harry? Ginny? Good morning!" Luna laughed at the look on the couple's faces.

Dean clapped Harry on the back as Harry and Ginny caught up to them, "Looks like you're late for the same reason we are, mate."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, let's hope Ron isn't up there when we arrive. Wouldn't want him seeing Ginny and I arriving late together." His cheeks were a little red when he said this, and Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's.

"Don't worry, Harry, We'll be arriving with Dean and Luna. That'll make it look like we are all together," Ginny comforted Harry.

Luna jokingly added, "yeah, maybe they'll think we're all innocent." They all laughed.

"Or I could just say the nargles stole my boxes so we got held up...oh wait, nevermind, that'd mean we aren't innocent." Dean laughed at his ill logic.

Harry clapped Dean on the back this time, "Yeah, we can just blame it all on the nargles." He grinned mischievously at Ginny who pushed him.

"Harry! Nargles only work for an excuse concerning a few minutes, not a whole day!" Ginny was blushing.

Dean laughed, "Don't worry, Harry, Luna told me the same."

Luna sighed happily, "ok. It's time to act innocent. We're almost to the castle," she said, looking up the lawn to the beautiful, grand castle that was Hogwarts.

Harry sighed, "Home, sweet, Home."


	9. Chapter 9: hard work

Chapter 9:

When Harry, Luna, Dean, and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall, everyone was on thier way out to begin their jobs for the day in different parts of the grounds. They all greeted each other in passing, and Ron shot Harry a suspicious look before Hermione pulled at his arm and told him to chill. Professor McGonagall fallowed her students out of the hall, but stopped when she saw her four late students. She gave them an affectionate, but stern look as she said, "you're late," she looked at the pink faces of her four students before her and smiled, "and I do not want to know why." All four young people blushed and mumbled apologies. "The list of assignments is in the Great Hall as always. Go check it and start your day." She smiled at them, fondly, and as she walked towards the grand staircase that would probably lead her to the Headmistress' office, she said, "and try to be good." The four teenagers all blushed even pinker now.

Dean looked at his friends, all looking as awkward as he felt, and he burst out, laughing hysterically. The other three joined in, and they made their way to the list of posted jobs in the Great Hall, only calming down when they reached the list and had to wipe their happy tears away to see. Dean scanned the list. Today he was going to be working in the forbidden forrest with the centaurs. Since the battle, the centaurs had been making an extra effort to get along with the wizards and witches. Today he would be helping them treat the more gravely injured centaurs since some were still healing from the battle. "Well, I guess I'll see you all a little later for lunch?"

Harry nodded and Luna frowned. "Yeah, I'll walk a little of the way with you," Ginny said, "I'm working with Madame Hooch at the quidditch pitch."

Harry sighed, looking at Ginny, "another day of work without you."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "don't worry, you're paired up with Ron and Hermione...in the Library...have fun with that. Try to keep Ron and Hermione from ripping each others head off, ok?"

Harry smiled, "yeah, ok." He looked at Dean and Luna, "well, see. You in a bit for lunch!"

"Yeah. Ginny you ready?" Dean looked at his ex-girlfriend. When she and Harry had first started dating, it had been awkward, now they were just old friends, and there didn't seem to be anything weird about it.

"Yep!" Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, "bye, darling."

Dean kissed Luna on her lips and Harry called him out on it, "Oi! Luna's like my sister, man!"

Luna blushed. "Harry, it's ok!" She laughed at him. "You and Ginny can't complain without being hypocrites!"

Harry blushed, "sorry, Luna, I'm just worried no one is good enough for someone as unique and great as you."

Dean mumbled, "Gee thanks, mate." And Luna smiled, putting her hand on his chest.

"Dean, you are good enough. Now Harry, let's go. I can walk with you since I'm going to the trophy room."

Three hours later, about sixty members of the D.A., Order, and the Ministry were seated around a long table in the Great Hall along with about 100 house-elves, enjoying a large lunch, before going back to work for another couple of hours. Hermione had insisted the House Elves eat with everyone else since everyone there was working together to repair and, in some places, rebuild the castle. People were talking to each other. Everyone sitting and speaking to the people around them, whether or not they were close friends or from the same place. Spotted around the table were occasional couples, but mainly people sat in friendly clumps, enjoying everyone around them.

After lunch, some jobs had changed and Harry headed off to the quidditch pitch with Ginny, Ron and Hermione were separated, but Dean and Luna found themselves walking towards the Room of Requirement with Neville and Hermione. Hermione was speaking about their new task, "ok so you all know the room was destroyed by feint fire. After the battle, we were able to put the fire out, but now it needs a lot of repairing. I was thinking, we could start by sweeping up the charred stuff and debris. After that we can meet back together and decide what else to do. Sound good?"

Dean and Neville nodded, tired from the morning's work, but Luna spoke up, "will it assume the shape of the last room it was when the fire happened?"

Hermione nodded, "yes, untill it is fully repaired, it won't be able to transform to anything else. That being said, we have a lot to do."

Dean noted the worry in Hermione's voice, "er, what was the last room?"

Hermione looked at him a took a deep breath, "The Room Where Everything Is Hidden."

Neville let out a low whistle. "Man! That is gonna take forever." Dean and Luna just nodded.

When they reached the Room of Requirement, they entered, only to run out moments later, coughing and spluttering from the dirty air. Dean regained control of his lungs first, "looks like a bubble head charm would be helpful"

Six hours later, Dean, Neville, Luna, and Hermione returned to the Great Hall, aching from hard work and covered in soot and dirt. They were greeted by their friends since they were the last ones to return. People had already begun to eat dinner, and the four from the Room of Requirement were happy to just sit down and rest their feet for a bit.

Professor McGonagall and Kingsley stood up a few minutes later at the front of the Great Hall. Kingsley spoke first. "Good Evening!" Around the table, people returned his greetings, "for the past week, you have all been working very hard, both here at Hogwarts and around the country." Kingsley's low voice carried through out the Great Hall. Though he had a booming voice, his voice expressed undoubtable gratitude. "In five days, a ball, open to the whole wizarding world, will be hosted here, at Hogwarts, to celebrate the lives of the many witches and wizards lost and to celebrate peace and justice. The ministry will do all of the preparations for the event and as of tonight, with the exception of a couple of tasks, your work here, repairing the castle is done!" Everyone cheered and after a moment Kingsley continued. "After tonight, all of the remaining tasks will be carried out by the ministry or by specific members of the Order or D.A. As this feast, ends the week of hard work you have all done, I would like to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for all of your work, dedication, loyalty and camaraderie. Thank you!" He smiled at everyone as he was applauded, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

Smiling due to the pride she felt for her audience, she began, "Good Evening! I would also like to express my gratitude to and for all of you for what you have done. You have all created a miracle." Her voice cracked with emotion, "you are all heroes, and you have done the work of saints!" She dabbed under her eye to catch a tear, "I look forward to seeing you all on Sunday evening for the ball. And untill then, Thank you and let the stars bless you."

Watching his Transfiguration professor get so emotional made Dean's heart swell and he smiled at Luna as everyone applauded for Professor McGonagall, "this whole year really has been truly incredible." Luna nodded, tiredly, and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

After the feast ended, people began to leave, ready for sleep. A few members of the Order and D.A. remained a little longer since their work wouldn't be finished until after the ball. Dean stayed behind since Luna was now being considered a member of the Order since she had been one of the D.A.'s leaders, and since Dean was a Gryffindor (and Gryffindor was the most active Hogwarts House in the D.A. and Order) and since he had done a bit of work over the last few months on the run, he was considered enough of a leader to remain with the major group. It also helped that he and Luna were now considered an item and very inseparable. They remained behind long enough to get orders for the following day (Luna and Dean would be working on the RoR again tomorrow with Hermione and Neville, but this time they would be joined by Harry and Ron too), and then they left.

Dean and Luna walked hand-in-hand to Hogmeade, where they would be able to apparate home, separate from the others who were also walking back down to Hogsmeade. The summer air was pleasantly warm, and the occasional breeze sent goosebumps up Luna's arms. Dean pulled her closer to him, as they walked, and he kissed her lightly on the head. Some of the other people walking down to Hogsmeade, had their wands lit for extra light, but the stars were bright enough that there really was no need for any extra light.

After enjoying the silence for a few minutes, Dean spoke. "So when does your dad return from his holiday?"

Luna smiled, knowing this was more of a question about if he could sleep over again. "I don't know. He didn't know before he left either." She smiled up at Dean, "But he will probably be gone for another night or two, so yes, you can spend the night."

"What? I never said anything about sleeping over!" Dean lied. He was a bad lier too. Luna laughed.

"Well your voice just gave you away, then." She smiled at Dean and stopped walking for a moment. Dean turned to see why she had stopped, and he was met by her soft lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her lower back as she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. She kept moving forward so much that Dean kept moving backwards until his back hit a tree trunk on the edge of the woods by the foot-path to Hogsmeade. Luna moved them around the tree so they were hidden from everyone else.

"Luna..." Dean spoke into her mouth, filled with pleasure and surprise by the unexpected action. "We're almost to the apparation point...and then i won't have to worry about undressing you where the centuars and many others could see..." His last few words came out in the form of a moan as Luna stuck her tongue in his mouth and moved her hands down his chest, closer and closer to his pants.

Luna smiled into Dean's mouth, "actually we just passed the apparation point about five meters ago which means the quicker you apparate, the sooner I can have you."

Dean's stomach gave a jolt of delight and he turned on the spot.


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Surprise

A/N: my second M chapter! It's so awkward to write these!

Chapter 10:

They landed in Luna's room, and not even a second later Dean had backed her onto her bed. They were both exhausted and dirty from their hard days work, but their hormones could care less.

Luna moaned softly as Dean began to kiss down her neck. "Dean..."

"I love you, Luna Lovegood," Luna moaned again and pulled Dean's shirt over his shoulders, barely breaking their kiss for even a second. Luna could feel Deans athletic frame over her body and the heat trapped between their bodies. It felt amazing. Without waiting for Dean to take action, Luna pulled her shirt off, over her head.

Dean realized Luna was getting impatient and he smiled to himself. Her impatience turned him on even more, so he decided to wait until Luna could no longer wait for him. He decided this, and then realized he wasn't sure how long he could wait. He kissed down her chest and moved a hand slowly up her leg. She moaned his name. As his pants became more restricting, he reached up to the top of Luna's shorts and undid then. He kissed her belly, and slowly, with the tip of his tongue, he ran his tongue up her torso and back to her mouth. As he kissed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, he pulled her shorts and panties down together. He groaned in want of her as he felt how wet she was. He lightly brushed his hand against her and she moaned, "Dean...Please?"

Dean decided that little question would suffice for now in terms of making her wait because quite frankly, he really couldn't wait.

The next morning, both Dean and Luna woke up suddenly, sitting bolt upright at the sound of someone tripping downstairs. By the sound of it, pots and pans and a few heavy objects were dropped or pushed because several loud clattering noises shook the little house. A moment later then tired voice of Xenophilius Lovegood swore loudly and called out, "ah, Luna, dear?"

Dean and Luna looked at eachother wide-eyed. "I didn't expect him to be home so soon!" Luna wisper-yelled at Dean. Their eyes grew even bigger when they heard Xenophilius climbing the stairs.

"I'll disapparate!" Dean said quickly and quietly, but Luna shook her head violently.

"You can't! No one can disapparate or apparate directly in or out of here if more than two people are inside the cottage!"

"Luna, we're both naked, and that's your dad on the way up here!" Dean was panicking. If he was caught naked in bed with Luna by her father then his life would surely be over– no matter how bizarre Mr. Lovegood seemed.

It sounded like Mr. Lovegood was reaching the landing, and suddenly Luna spoke up, "hold on, Daddy! I'm getting dressed!" Dean hadn't expected her to speak up so loudly, and he almost yelled out in surprise.

"Ah, Luna!" Somehow Dean could hear a smile in Mr. Lovegood's voice as he said his daughter's name, "I thought I might have to wake you up. I'll wait downstairs then." Dean and Luna both sighed in relief as they heard footsteps traveling back down the stairs.

"That was close," Dean breathed, "i seriously thought I was about to be dead there for a minute."

"Yeah.." Luna looked at the dark skinned man in her bed. When she first saw him at Hogwarts all those years ago, he had only been a boy. Now he was a man, definitely a man, she thought to herself and smiled.

Dean saw Luna smile and her eyes twinkle, and he couldn't help but smile too, "what? What are you so happy about?" He leaned into her, pushing her back down to the soft sheets, and put his arms around Luna. She pecked him on the mouth and said, "you. I'm happy about you." Her eyes twinkled with honesty and Dean felt himself get just a tinsie bit harder than he naturally was from being around Luna. Luna noticed too.

"Hey now," she teased, "my daddy's in the house now."

Dean groaned in disappointment, "i know, and he's expecting you down stairs very soon. How am I going to get out of here uncaught?"

"You're not...the only way out is through the front door." Then she smiled and kissed his nose, "but don't worry, I'll keep you safe." With that, Luna wiggled out from underneath Dean and bounced off the bed. Dean sighed, this hadn't been how he wanted his second meeting with Mr. Lovegood to begin.


End file.
